Reload
by Chairisse
Summary: He wakes up after dying, alone in this brand new land.


I was watching an AMV to ADELE's "Someone Like You" (youtube[dot]com[slash]watch?v[equals] Hr6DWdlXOWg [1], if you wanted to look it up (even though it's completely irrelevant to the story (okay for background music, though)), and this popped right into my head. I was like_, 'Hey, __APH__'s China looks kind of like Itachi from __Naruto__ when you can't see his face!'_ And so this was born. I feel like both characters draw parallels with eachother; their looks, their world-weariness, their expertise far beyond their physical age. And then I totally drew parallels with _'Then Japan=Sasuke!'_ I gave it a shot, and here we are now, a whole hour of ADELE later. (MICROSOFT, Y U NO RECOGNIZE JAPANESE WORDS?)

* * *

When he wakes, he wonders- 'What did I do to be rewarded with all the beauty here?' Because in this land- in this place that's so utterly _him_- it is pure, unsullied by man, and the red poppies ('Red like blood,' he thinks, and then tries to forget,) shine under a clear sky.

So he fends for himself; he befriends the creatures around him _("I think I'll call you 'Panda,'"_), and lives as they do, never taking more than his share, and sometimes less. He has to absolve his sins somehow, and how better than to leave no impact as he walks through the hills and valleys of his new home?

And he meets dragons, four of them, and the _Suiryuudan no Jutsu_ [2] certainly doesn't compare. And the gods punish his new friends for doing the right things, and he watches as they sacrifice themselves for his people, and he thinks that _I tried so hard to do the same_, and that _I certainly went right somewhere, or else I wouldn't be_ here. _I wouldn't have this second chance_.

* * *

He meets other people; primitive ones, nothing like the shinobi. He teaches them kanji, but can't bring himself to use the same meanings, reassigning them. But why do these people seem so right? What keeps him tied to the land, never fading as the others (_'Mortals,'_ he thinks) do so easily?

And his peoples band together, with the highest as gods. If only his people saw the Susanoo [3], these simple emperors would be nothing, but he does not interfere. All systems need a hierarchy, and this is the same.

There is a boy to the east, the boy-who-is-the-islands [4]. And, _oh,_ how he looks like Itachi's wonderful otouto, who he'd do anything for. Who he martyred himself for. Who he misses _so much_. How can he not immediately love the little one?

So he takes the boy under his wing, and the other introduces himself as Nihon, as Japan, and is separated from beautiful Sasuke, but Itachi (who calls himself China now,) doesn't care in the slightest. Japan can still be his xián dì , his brave and worthy little brother. That is the word his people use, no? _'I might as well adapt to this new life_.' Because one thing Konoha has taught him is to never look back, and to never take anything for granted.

* * *

His empire ebbs and flows like the sea to his south, and he understands that he is everything around him. Did the Elemental Countries have anyone like himself and Sa- (_no, Japan, he's __**Japan**_,) his new otouto?

And Japan is so much different than Sasuke, so painfully like the demon who sent him here, dead eyed and quiet. Itachi recognizes this, and Japan leaves him to follow his own trail, blaze his own glory for his Emperor.

Shinobi. Japan has his order of them, the silent assassins that Maito Guy and the Kyuubi-vessel could never have been. Should he have expected this when Japan bent the alphabet to its original state?

What a twist of fate, that his new brother now embodies what destroyed the old one. Should he laugh at the irony?

* * *

There are more countries (because that's what his kind is, he's sure of it) to the West. The first calls himself Romanum [5], and the man's motto is tattooed on his arm. '_The Senate and People of Rome'_ has a nice ring to it. But if shinobi had had democracy, they would have perished in the slow proceedings and the need to agree.

There is Italia, who resembles his grandfather in looks and not spirit. There is England, who hides his hate under a cool façade. There is France, the improper letch, and even stern Germany. They are all the same as him, but their lands are far away. They have no true power over him, but he'll play their little games for now.

* * *

I think this is the end for now (not saying I won't do more later ;D); I don't actually know much about Chinese history, and I know that I totally screwed over all the Chinese dynasties, but please don't yell! I wanted this to focus on how Itachi's spirit effects China's actions and his relation with Japan. I got most of my Naruto specifics from the Naruto Wikia, naruto[dot]wikia[dot]com, and various articles on it. My ProbablyFail!Chinese is from an online dictionary, _not_ translator, so I'm hoping it's more accurate than Google. Should mean 'worthy little brother', tell me if I'm doin' it wrong. Thank you, and I'd be incredibly honored by any feedback you offer.

[1] This video is actually a medley of different pairings, including AusHun and RoChu. The picture you're looking for is at (3:40).

[2] Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu is what Kakashi and Zabuza use against each other in their preliminary battle (Chapter 15/Episode 9). It is a B-rank ninjutsu that requires over forty handseals.

[3] The Susanoo is a ninjutsu used by various Uchiha who have a Mangekyo Sharingan, the most advanced form. Itachi's is red in the anime, and looks the most human.

[4] Japan is, of course, an island chain. And I have a strange fondness for unnecessary hyphens. There you have it.

[5] Yes, the Roman Empire did indeed send an expedition to China. There is an English Wikipedia article of Romano-Chinese relations if you want more I don't want any "You're inaccurate!" flames. They will be used to warm Mr. Russia's house. And mine, too, because it's frickin' _cold_ in Washington!


End file.
